


Now What

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Narration Only, Post-Break Up, definitely not my best work, i wrote this at 2am, i wrote this in five minutes, no editing we die like men, short one-shot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After six years, Tango and Impulse broke it off.Tango had no clue how to deal with this concerning lack of Impulse.
Relationships: impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Now What

**Author's Note:**

> this was bad. you have been warned

_ “You broke up?” _

_ “Oh, but you’re the perfect pair!” _

_ “That’s just nonsense, you’re quite literally married!” _

All those comments from various people, all circling around one same stupid topic:  _how could Tango and Impulse possibly break up?_ The inseparable pair even since before Hermitcraft, so different yet so much in common — it’s like the stars aligned themselves just to unite the two.

Tango could only laugh at the remarks, really. Stupid jerks butting in on private affairs with that stupid Impulse... they’re testing his limits. It wasn’t their intention. He knew that, so shut up. He knew they’re trying their best to give compassion, to sympathise with the supposedly-heartbroken boy.

Funny word.

_ Was  _ he heartbroken?

There’s a lot of positives regarding his now-single life, come to think about it. More freedom. Impulse had always been quite the jealous one — Tango could vividly recall the soft “hmph” he’d give out when talking about Zedaph, or Etho, or Brody, or just about anyone else he’s semi-close with.

What else... hmm. He could definitely focus more on his projects now. Big, big scary fun times ahead, his brain simply could  not  stop churning out ideas — that’s just how he is — and it’s nice to spend time working on  his  ambitions without Impulse’s shadow over his. Maybe a drowned farm — tridents had been underrated this season, and God knows what no good Tango could get up to had he owned one.

Never mind. Impulse had a drowned farm. 

He could always steal some.

Wait, no. They’re not talking to each other. Okay then. Maybe not a farm per se — he could always work on some building. After all, his building style this season had been completely different from Impulse’s —

— oh, dang it!

Oh, shut up, okay? Tango knew  _ dang it  _ was Impulse’s catchphrase. And yes, he’s aware that even with their clashing building styles, his brain annoyingly managed to find a relation to Impulse still.

What was it that he wanted?

After everything that happened... maybe it’s never been romance he’s seeking after all. Look, he _doesn’t know_. That’s it. That’s his answer, locked, send it to the game show judges. No clue what’s going on. Well, he’s always been a bit of a derp. Okay, no. Derp Duo. That’s their phrase. Can no longer use that now.

He  liked  Impulse — this wasn’t an out-of-love type break-up or any of that sort — he liked him, liked his company, liked his contrasting way of speech to Tango’s rushed one, liked his smile with that little crooked top left canine, and the lone dimple on the right, liked how their minds seemed to work within the same frequency and resonance, so much so that Skizz and a bunch of their friends had called them out in previous occasions for using telepathy.

But maybe not as a lover.

Romance had always been a jerk. And for Tango, she’s scary — romance — she towered over him, watching his every move, as if whispering  _how will you fuck up this time, boy?_

Tango tried recalling all the previous experiences they’d had, and it’s as if his  brain  had been desperate for permit to think about Impulse all this past minute, for it flooded his mind with memories at once.

That night at the tavern. Beer on hand, clock ticking — one AM — no staff even bothered to kick them out. Drunk, Impulse flirted with the bartender — resulting in Tango’s uncontrollable laughter and an  _Impulse, you’re so drunk._

Meeting Graphoniac and Zedaph and setting sail — despite being a quartet now, Impulse had always been the one guy Tango’s stuck with since day one, to tease about his lame village and to nerd over possible projects together. No one understood them like each other did. Inside jokes and references to whatever they could remember, lacing their every sentence as if it’s a whole other language.

A surge of realisation hit.

Tango’s most fond of Impulse when they weren’t a thing.

See, that’s dumb and made zero sense. But that’s the case. Tango missed being able to casually talk, to tease, to spout out inside jokes — and, well, everything’s better when they were friends, he guessed. Hard feelings weren’t as much of a big deal, they could always laugh those off tomorrow. 

And Impulse was that guy who’s comfortable with Tango and just Tango — but as many other reasons why they’re opposites, Tango needed as many relations and friends as possible. Which didn’t work out too well, as he’d established — Impulse’s jealousy, possessive issues and Tango’s need for social interactions — that’s a mess.

None of which would’ve ever occurred had they’re not bound by a lover status.

He gave another bitter laugh. What else was there to do, really? It’s not like they’re not talking forever — they had went through just about the worst conflicts one could think of — from leaving the other from a server without notice, siding on different sides multiple times... oh okay, maybe not as much. Yeah. That’s their problem. They get along  so well  that when they fall out, neither had any experience on what to do.

Maybe all there’s left to do was just to wait.

Let time heal.

If that’s even possible when one had no idea  _what_ to heal. They’re back to being friends, after all. Wasn’t that what Tango’s always wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo i’m really fucking stressed and sleep deprived (thanks, irl) but let me just tell you one thing: i’ve never written tango before (it’s always impulse w me as you may know) but damn it’s really fun.
> 
> nice comments are appreciated ;w;


End file.
